


V&T7K One-Shots

by jeremy_the_bi_boy_writes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), no beta we die like men, not great with ao3 yet oops, vague mentions of hugo’s past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremy_the_bi_boy_writes/pseuds/jeremy_the_bi_boy_writes
Summary: Title is pretty self explanatory, one-shots with the 7k gang! A lot of varigo, but several other ideas are also in the works.Hurt/comfort is my main thing, so there’s a lot of that!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Hugo & Nuru & Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	V&T7K One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Angst: Eugene, Varian, and Hugo are expecting a normal day until one of Eugene and Hugo’s old enemies makes a reappearance.  
> Did this ramble on discord and finally got ao3 so I thought I’d publish this first!
> 
> As a precaution, there is a bit of violence in this chapter, including broken bones and head injuries, so please keep that in mind and be careful while reading!

“Remind me again why he’s here?” Hugo groaned as Eugene touched one of Varian’s inventions and nearly knocked it over. Quickly, Eugene steadied it and put his hands up innocently. 

“As the possible future king, I think it’s necessary to check and make sure the entire kingdom is in working order!” Eugene grinned. “And also I wanted to spend a little time with Team Awesome and the boyfriend!” 

Varian half grinned and put his hand around Hugo’s waist gently. Hugo instantly leaned onto his shoulder, and Eugene quickly put his hands in his pockets to avoid knocking anything else over.

“So. Short check in, how is fixing the hot water going?” Eugene asked. 

“Good! Readjusted a bunch of the pipes and chemical concentrations, thank you for telling the citizens about temporarily being unable to use water this time.” Varian nodded, absently fiddling with Hugo’s shirt. 

“We didn’t have anyone banging at the door demanding their water fixed this time.” Hugo said. “That’s a plus.” 

“Good! Good.” Eugene clapped. “Well, gotta go for more captain duties. so I’ll head on out here. I hope you two have a very good experiment run today!” 

“Bet you’ll have more fun doing noble things.” Hugo said, slightly sarcastic. 

“I will.” Eugene playfully saluted the two, leaning in the doorway. 

Varian leaned up to give Hugo a quick kiss, but the two were startled by Eugene yelping and falling backwards into their lab. 

“Cmon, did you miss the door?” Hugo burst out laughing. That laughter quickly died down as he saw why Eugene tripped back in.

A very large man stood in the doorway, blocking it completely, a smaller man leaning over and grabbing Eugene by the back of the shirt. Eugene struggled, and both Varian and Hugo quickly flinched back as the man cracked Eugene’s head into the table by the door and he stopped fighting, eyes dazed. Hugo put his arm in front of Varian protectively as the larger man stepped into the lab. 

“Flynn Ryder.” The large man said in a deep voice. Hugo’s eyes widened a little bit. Varian quickly grabbed onto Hugo’s arm, hands shaking. 

“Th-the Baron?” Varian managed out, vaguely remembering when he built the rooster and Eugene mentioning running into an old enemy. 

“The Baron.” Hugo said nervously, remembering the time he used to work for the man. 

“You.” The Baron gave Hugo a glance down. “You look familiar.”

“What’s it to you?” Hugo spat, taking a step back with Varian. Under his breath, Hugo cursed the fact that the lab only had 2 small windows that were definitely not large enough to fit through quickly. “Don’t know why you grabbed our *friend* here.” 

“Well, it would have been none of your business if he wasn’t here.” The Baron said, approaching the two with heavy footsteps. Hugo’s breath caught, and Varian stumbled backwards into the table, gloved hand scrambling at the edge for support, other hand in Hugo’s. 

“Wait-“ Eugene called out, words slightly slurred. The shorter man pulled a bag over Eugene’s head, and he struggled weakly. 

Varian tugged Hugo’s arm hard and started to bolt towards the opening that the Baron had left to approach them. Hugo yelped and, realizing it was a very slim chance, tried to pull Varian back, but Varian was determined to sprint out of the room and out of the building and away from the Baron. Varian’s hand slipped from Hugo’s, and a second later Varian was dangling in the air by the back of his vest, gasping for breath as the shirt constricted around his throat. Hugo’s mind flashed over with complete fear before he caught himself.

“How are you gonna catch all three of us?” Hugo taunted, stalling for time as he scanned the lab for any weapons they had. “You’ve only got two people.” 

“I don’t need three people.” the Baron said. Varian’s hands scrabbled at the collar, trying to breathe despite his oncoming panic. Almost as if he was annoyed, the Baron threw Varian at Hugo, both of them clattering and tumbling back into the lab bench, beakers smashing and shattering on the floor and next to them, Varian’s head colliding with the wall. The table held up, but Hugo slid to the floor, Varian dazedly landing on top of him. Slightly weak, Hugo tried pushing himself up and getting Varian up but was met with glass shards cutting into his palms. He cursed under his breath and winced.

Bags were pulled over both of their heads, taking a moment before they realized they were being tied up. Hugo frantically thrashed around, Varian hanging slightly dazed. 

“Knock him out.” the Baron ordered, Hugo stumbling out of his grip. Despite the bag blocking all of his vision, Hugo tried to make a run for it, hands scrambling at the bag to pull it off. He ran straight into Eugene and the man holding him, toppling to the floor again.

Hugo cried out as his ankle was grabbed tightly as he started crawling away. He quickly lost his balance and slammed into the floor, the taste of blood filling his mouth. Unexpectedly, something hard cracked over his head and he didn’t have time to call for help before his vision went dark and everything went silent. 

For a moment, he reawoke in a rickety carriage, hands tied behind his back with metal cuffs. Varian and Eugene were both leaning onto him, and Hugo dozed back off despite every nerve in his body screaming at him not to.

——

This time, Hugo woke back up with his hands shackled over his head and on his knees. Quickly, he shot up and scanned the room, arms and head aching and the quick movement knocking the dangling glasses off his face. It was a dark and dirty cell, after a moment of squinting he made out the shape of Eugene, who was shackled in a similar situation, giving Hugo a weak half smile that was obviously very strained. 

“Where’s Var?” Hugo demanded. Eugene nodded his head towards the center of the cell, and Hugo quickly cast his gaze across the rest of the room. The dark haired boy was tied up and gagged, but was able crawl over to run his hands along Hugo’s chin, pressing their foreheads together. Hugo leaned into the contact, ignoring the painful strain in his arms. 

“It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay.”

“I know the baron pretty well, he’ll only keep us as long as he needs,” Eugene laughed nervously. “He only nearly poisoned Lance to death last time he got hold of us.” Varian gave Eugene a look that was somehow a mix of “oh no” and “it’s going to be okay” at the same time.

“We just have to escape.” Hugo managed.

“Goggles, can you grab my glasses?” Varian moved to pick up the glasses and put them back on Hugo, frantically trying to flip them open. He muttered some unintelligible word through the gag that was most likely some Saporian curse as he dropped them, managing to pick them back up and get them onto Hugo’s face. 

“Alright. Fitzherbert, do you know the layout of the place?” Hugo asked. 

“Vaguely.” Eugene answered. “Should jog my memory once we leave the cell.”

“Good.” Hugo raised himself enough up to fish a bobby pin from his hair, legs shaking and wrists aching as he did so. “Okay. Gods, I’m so glad Donnie taught me how to get out of these. I get myself out, I pick your chains-“ Hugo nodded towards Eugene. 

“Then we run.” Eugene finished. 

The three were startled by a creak in the cell door, the bobby pin falling from Hugo’s already numbing fingers.

Hugo cursed under his breath, and the cell door opened. The Baron stood in the doorway.  
“Baron!” Eugene laughed anxiously. “What do you want from me this time?” 

“I’ve spent far too long trying to hunt you down, but now that I’m sure you’re not going to escape this time, I’m going to make you pay.”

“Damn. Got a vendetta against someone, huh?” Hugo laughed. 

“You. I remember you too.” the Baron said after a moment. 

“Aw man.” Hugo mumbled. 

“You abandoned a mission and left. Surprising for such a small kid, really.”

“Ah well. You do what you have to to survive.” Hugo said, trying to calculate an escape plan as he spoke.

“I’ll make you pay too. I need much more from Flynn Ryder. However.” the Baron tapped his chin as if in deep thought. “I know a shared weak link between the two of you.” Hugo and Eugene traded a fearful look before glancing at Varian, who grabbed at Hugo’s shirt despite being tied up, knuckles whitening.

Despite the protests from all three, the Baron grabbed Varian and lifted him up off of Hugo, forcing Varian to stand with a tight hand wrapped around his upper arm. Varian struggled until a knife was placed against his throat and he went completely still, breaths shallow. 

“Don’t you DARE!” Hugo yelled, rattling the chains. 

“Leave him alone!” Eugene echoed, also pulling at his shackles. Varian squeezed his eyes shut as the knife pressed closer and the hand squeezed tighter. 

“I’m going to hurt all of you by getting this one.” the Baron said, forcing Varian to walk alongside him as he approached Hugo and Eugene. Hugo’s vision went red with anger, and he pulled the shackles as if he could pull them directly from the wall and stop him. 

“Stop it!” Eugene yelled. “You’re hurting him! He-he’s not the one you have a problem with! Take me instead!” 

There was a sharp crack, and Varian’s knees buckled as he screamed through the gag.

“STOP!” Hugo yelled. The Baron threw Varian to the ground and delivered a swift kick to Hugo’s chest, the blond sputtering and yelling in rage and pain. Varian curled up, shaking and trying not to scream in pain. Eugene and Hugo both yelled curses and insults at the Baron, angry and feeling helpless. Tears streamed down Varian’s face, and Hugo gritted his teeth and managed to push through the aching pain, knowing Varian had it much much worse at the moment.

“Hey, hey listen to me, Varian, we’re gonna escape and get out of here, you’re gonna be okay!” Hugo called desperately. 

Varian’s mind was screaming at him to move, to get up, to run, to respond to Hugo, but his body wouldn’t move, his entire arm tingling or throbbing with pain that made his vision fade in and out.

He only lay there as the Baron delivered a kick to his side, vision blackening for a moment before coming back to normal, Hugo yelling curses and Eugene begging him to stop.

”Maybe I should gag you two.” the Baron mentioned, lifting Varian back up to stand. Hugo gritted his teeth, trying to figure out the best solution to run out of here but his mind was running wild with panic. 

“STOP HURTING HIM!” Eugene yelled again.

“You keep saying that as if it’s going to do something.” Varian let out another choked scream as the Baron tightened his grip around his broken arm. Hugo’s hands shook as the Baron pulled out the knife again, quickly slashing a deep cut across Varian’s chest, Hugo instantly working harder on picking the lock.

“Maybe- you’ll listen!” Eugene tried, blinking tears out of his eyes. “You’ll- take ME, god damnit, stop hurting him!” One of the shackles fell off of Hugo, and he was both lucky and unlucky that the Baron was too focused on beating Varian up to notice him. 

Eugene quickly glanced over, seeing that Hugo had managed to get out and went to focus on his own shackles as he kept talking for a distraction.

“He’s not the one you want! He-Varian is innocent!” Eugene yelled, fiddling with his locks. “It’s me! STOP!” 

Hugo yelled triumphantly and scrambled over to Varian frantically the second he got his other shackles undone, reacting on pure instinct and protectiveness.

Quickly, he wrapped his arms tightly around Varian, shielding the smaller boy with his entire body, trying to be careful of his broken arm. He bit back a cry of pain as the knife slashed into his back, trying to be strong, to protect Varian. 

“How’d you-“ the Baron reeled back for a moment. Hugo turned to fire an angry glare, moving his arm just enough to flip off the Baron. 

Terrified as the Baron’s hand came back up, Hugo curled back up to protect Varian, to make sure he didn’t get hurt anymore. He managed to withstand a few hits, firing off taunts towards the Baron as Varian tried to talk quietly through the gag, tone pleading. 

“It’s okay.” Hugo whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. There was a faint rattle, and then another hit. Hugo bit his already busted lip to hold back a cry and it started bleeding again. 

Hugo expected another flare of pain as he heard another sound, but no pain came. The Baron yelled in frustration and Hugo managed a glance up, eyes widening at the scene in front of him.

Eugene was standing tall in front of the two, arms stretched out. There was a moment of stunned silence before Eugene yelled angrily and threw himself at the Baron, feigning and dodging under his arm. 

“GET VARIAN OUT OF HERE!” Eugene screamed to Hugo.

“B-but what about you?!” Hugo called, scrambling up. 

“JUST GO!” Hugo hesitated, realizing while he and Eugene rubbed against each other, Hugo didn’t want to abandon him.

“But-“ Hugo‘s breathing quickened. “I can’t leave you!” Hugo groaned, quickly undoing Varian’s gag. As soon as it came off, Varian let out a small cry of pain, Hugo’s heart twisting. “Varian, do you have any alchemy stuff right now?” 

“L-look.” Varian managed hoarsely, nodding his head to just outside the cell where their weapons sat. Hugo dragged Varian over, setting him gently next to the table. 

“Umm-“ Hugo’s hands flew over the familiar supplies, grabbing several goo bombs. “Trap him. Can you throw with your good arm?” 

“Not well.” Varian winced.

“Okay, uhh. Hang tight.” Hugo pressed a quick kiss to Varian’s forehead and turned to help Eugene, readying the goo bombs.

It was rather a quick process, Hugo trapping the Baron’s feet and Eugene covering his eyes as Hugo darted around, wincing slightly with every step. 

“Oh thank you.” Eugene breathed heavily, jumping down and stumbling. “We’re running.” Hugo didn’t need to be told twice. 

However, there was a slight interference. 

The large hands managed to grab Hugo’s leg, Hugo letting out a string of curses as he twisted and fell hard. 

“Let him GO!” Eugene grabbed Hugo’s wrist, and Hugo was pulled between the two of them. 

“Be careful!” Hugo protested, wincing in pain. The Baron let out a roar, and his grip on Hugo loosened enough for Hugo to crawl away frantically. 

“Oh, no you don’t!” Eugene yelled, Hugo shifting back and scrambling backwards as he saw Varian standing unsteadily on his feet next to the Baron. 

“Take that!” Varian croaked before he tipped over, and Eugene managed to grab Varian and pull him away before the Baron grabbed onto either of them. 

“GO GO GO!” Eugene yelled as he scooped Varian up, and Hugo scrambled up, grabbing their supplies and bolting out of the cell together.

“Follow me!” Eugene called over the Baron’s yells of anger. Hugo quickly slipped out of the cell, letting Eugene take the lead.

Eugene took a sharp left, and Hugo skidded into the wall, using his momentum to keep going. Varian let out a sharp cry of pain as Eugene jostled his arm.

“I got you, goggles.” 

“Cmon Varian, hang in there!” Hugo begged, heart aching at every cry of pain. “It’s okay, we’re gonna escape!” 

“LEFT! GO LEFT!” Eugene yelled, Hugo swinging himself around this corner by grabbing the wall. 

Eugene faltered. 

“NO NO! TURN AROUND!” Eugene called, grabbing Hugo’s wrist to stop him. Hugo flinched back, and Eugene quickly let go. 

“Sorry, sorry! We-we have to go this way!” 

Eugene rushed, readjusting his hold on Varian. Varian let out a scream as Eugene ended up shifting his broken arm, and went limp. 

“No, no no no!” Hugo gritted his teeth. “Don’t take us down more wrong corners!”

“Cmon, I-I remember the layout now, we have to turn around, there’s an exit not too far from here.” Eugene swallowed nervously. Hugo’s head spun.  
“Just RUN!” Eugene started down the corner, legs burning and arms aching.

Both Eugene and Hugo were uncomfortable with the silence, desperately wishing for Varian to hang in there, hoping he wasn’t.... gonna die.

“Oh, come on!” Eugene yelled as the man who aided in their kidnapping blocked the narrow hallway.

Hugo yelled, and quickly threw an acid bomb. The man dodged it, and Hugo delivered a quick punch to the mans face. He stumbled back, and Hugo kicked him in the chest, knocking him over. 

“Come on!” He yelled to Eugene, who carefully stepped over the man, cradling Varian close.  
“Remind me not to get on your bad side.” 

The two sprinted quickly down the hall, taking 2 more turns and finding a door. Eugene whooped, and Hugo rattled the handle desperately. 

“Locked!” 

“You have anything to pick it?” Eugene asked. Hugo shook his head. Eugene nodded, then silently set Varian down. 

“Stand back.” Eugene put his hand in front of Hugo, and Hugo took a step back, crouching next to Varian. 

“Oh, Var.” Hugo breathed, brushing the hair out of Varian’s face. He winced at the nauseating angle that Varian’s arm was at, noting the shallow rise and fall of Varian’s chest and the pained expression even in his sleep. 

Hugo nearly jumped out of his skin at a loud bang, realizing Eugene was throwing himself at the door. 

After two more tries, the old wooden hinges shattered and Eugene toppled over with the door.  
“Come on!” He called, and Hugo weakly dragged Varian up and scrambled out the door.

”Awesome job kid!” Eugene cheered as Hugo managed to drag Varian out the door. Hugo’s eyes widened and he grinned a little sheepishly.  
“I got Varian.” Eugene picked him back up, Hugo standing up. “Let’s go, he’s not gonna stay down forever.”

“Carriage.” Hugo said, struck with an idea. “Where is it?”

“Oh! Let me think, ummmm...” Eugene squinted around. “Should be parked somewhere by the front.” Eugene started off running. “Great thinking kid!”

Hugo laughed awkwardly. 

“Just tryna think, da- EUGENE!” He blurted. “Yeah. Eugene. I was umm. Thinking.” 

“Aww, were you going to call me dad?” There was a yell from behind them, and they both jumped. 

“We have to run.” Hugo buried his face in his hands. “Laugh later please.” The two sprinted, thankful they were both fairly good at running.  
Hugo clambered into the front, taking hold of the reins and thankful the horse was still there. 

Eugene settled in, trying to keep a gentle but firm hold on Varian, supporting his head. 

“Come on-“ Hugo panted. “How- how do I-“ 

“Crack the reins? Pull something?” Eugene guessed. “I don’t know, just try something!” 

“Uhhhh!” Hugo pulled frantically at the reins. “Go! Run! Do- trot! Isn’t that a thing? Just go!”

After a second, the horse started up, and Hugo cheered with relief. 

“Oh! Faster!” Eugene yelped, seeing the man who Hugo knocked down in the hallway come into view as the carriage faltered to a start.

Hugo somehow managed to get the horse going full speed, quickly leaving the Baron’s place behind. Eugene leaned against the seat with relief as soon as they got a good distance onto the road. 

“Are there any medical supplies on here?” Hugo asked, slowing the carriage down slightly. 

“I’ll check.” Eugene gently set Varian down, his head on Hugo’s lap and climbing into the back.  
Hugo looked down softly, wiping a small streak of blood from Varian’s cheek. 

“Hang in there, Var.” 

“Do we have a knife or something?” Eugene asked. Hugo leaned over to look at their supplies. 

“You’ve got your old dagger thing.” Hugo mentioned, fishing it out of Eugene’s bag. 

“Ah! Hand it to me, will you?” Hugo grabbed the hilt and slid it over to Eugene. Eugene instantly got to work on the fabric of the seat, and Hugo jumped. 

“What are you doing?” Hugo hissed. 

“Cutting some fabric off. Bandages.” Eugene explained quickly. Hugo frowned, then nodded. 

“Can we set his arm?” 

“I don’t wanna jinx anything.” Eugene pulled off a good portion of fabric. “Set it wrong. We’re in a rickety old carriage and neither of us have much medical knowledge. We’ll just be careful.” 

Eugene crouched, wrapping the large cut on Varian’s chest first and then various smaller ones.

“Okay.” Eugene took a deep breath of relief as Varian’s chest rose and fell fairly steadily. “He should survive long enough to make it back to the castle.”

Eugene got back to work ripping more fabric off the seat. 

“We took care of Varian, why are you doing more? Carriage is already likely to fall apart as is.” Hugo asked. 

“You’re hurt too.” Eugene said simply. “Your back?” Hugo faltered. 

“Oh.” He’d mainly ignored the injuries while running, but the reminder made them hurt a bit more, and winced. “Umm, okay. I can probably get it myself.”

“It’s on your back, how are you going to?” Eugene asked. “I can help.” 

“Look, I’m still not fully used to the idea that adults don’t want to hurt me.” Hugo snapped, then his eyes widened. 

“Oh. That’s alright.” Eugene said. “I don’t want to hurt you, if that helps.” 

“Just- ignore the fact that I said that. I can bandage myself.” Hugo said stubbornly, reaching out a hand for the fabric. Eugene silently handed it to him.

Hugo struggled with the fabric, accidentally tearing it in half and straining his shoulders. He winced at the renewed pain, staring at the torn fabric and throwing it to the side angrily, grabbing the reins again. Eugene caught it, and quickly glanced at Hugo’s injuries. 

“You’re gonna bleed out before we get to the castle if you don’t do anything.” Eugene said. 

“Please.” 

“We got Varian fixed. That’s what’s important.” Hugo stared ahead. 

“Look, kid, I don’t want to hurt you. Either try again or let me help.” Eugene said. Hugo gritted his teeth, and let go of the reins, holding his arms up awkwardly. 

“There. Let me just-“ Eugene quickly wrapped the makeshift bandages around Hugo, tying it off. “Leaning back against the seat should put some pressure on it.” 

Hugo stared ahead silently.

“I promise I’m not gonna hurt you or leave you behind, Hugo.” Eugene said. “Look, I was a bit suspicious when Varian came back with you. But you’ve changed. You put in the effort to become better, and look where it got us!”  
“Riding away in a rickety carriage from an old enemy after being kidnapped and tortured?” Hugo laughed pessimistically. 

“No, you helped to get all 3 of us out here. Safe and sound and headed to Corona. You could’ve easily left me behind, dumped Varian if you couldn’t carry him. But you stuck around. Helped us both out.” Hugo stared ahead for a moment, his brain trying to process the compliment. 

“Thanks?” 

“No problem, kid.” Eugene patted Hugo’s back gently. “So what was that about calling me dad?”

Hugo sputtered for a moment. Eugene laughed.

“Just teasing you, kid.” 

“Trust me, it’s not a compliment.” Hugo said. 

“You knew your parents?” Eugene asked, sobering up instantly. Hugo tilted his head. 

“Ehh, kinda. One of em.” 

“I didn’t know either of mine for a good long time.” Eugene said. 

“Lucky.” Hugo scoffed. “You could imagine they were whatever you wanted.”

“I’m guessing you had bad experiences with your dad?” Eugene said. Hugo stared ahead, not answering. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

“Look, I don’t want to talk about it. He’s dead, he’s been dead for years. Let’s just leave it.” Hugo gestured. 

“Okay.” Eugene said. “I’ll leave it. If you ever want to talk about it, you know a guy.” 

The two sat in awkward silence for a moment. 

“Thank you, Eugene.” Hugo said quietly. “I... kind of needed that.” 

“Aww, kid.” Eugene grinned. “I’m here for you, you know that?” 

“Yeah.” Hugo grinned sheepishly. 

“Alright! Let’s shift to a happier topic while we finish off the ride, alright?”


End file.
